Raccoon Disaster: Adams’ Cut
by Goldfield
Summary: Ernest Adams. O caçador de vampiros, o sinistro agente do FBI. O que poucas pessoas sabem é que ele esteve em Raccoon City durante os dramáticos eventos de 1998. Eis aqui uma série de relatos do próprio Adams sobre sua estada na “Cidade dos Mortos”.
1. File 01

_Nota__: Esta fanfic foi adaptada de uma "RPG-Fic" de um fórum de Resident Evil que acabou não dando certo. Por isso não estranhem o ritmo rápido e a narrativa sem muitos detalhes._

**Raccoon ****Disaster****: Adams' Cut**

_Nome:__ Ernest Adams.  
__Idade atual:__ 35 anos.  
__Ocupação:__ Agente do FBI (ou pelo menos alega ser).  
__Histórico:__ O passado de Adams é um verdadeiro mistério, ele é apenas conhecido como "senhor sinistro", o homem que o FBI envia para resolver casos que seus agentes normais não conseguem solucionar, como roubos mirabolantes, OVNIs, vampirismo, etc.  
__O que fazia em Raccoon:__ O FBI recebeu um e-mail de Chris Redfield, da equipe S.T.A.R.S., pedindo que a organização fizesse uma investigação sobre as atividades da infame Umbrella Inc. na cidade e sobre um misterioso projeto chamado de "G-Virus". Adams foi enviado para a cidade com o intuito de encontrar Chris e tentar desvendar o mistério por trás dos assassinatos na cidade._   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Os relatos a seguir foram encontrados num diário do agente Adams datado de setembro de 1998._

_**File #01**_

Meu conversível balançou assim que cruzei a ponte John Foster Raccoon. Estava entrando na cidade. Comecei a seguir por uma das ruas principais, a Ash, enquanto pegava no porta-luva o papel com o endereço do lugar onde Chris Redfield queria me encontrar. Era um restaurante perto da prefeitura, o "Grill 13". Um encontro no R.P.D. fora descartado porque Chris estava desconfiando do envolvimento do chefe Irons com a Umbrella, sem contar outros crimes que havia cometido impunemente no passado.  
Havia pouca gente nas ruas. As pessoas que eu via pareciam apressadas, algumas tinham pânico na face. Estranhei aquilo, apesar de saber dos assassinatos na cidade e como a população estava com medo.  
Resolvi parar e pedir informações. Numa esquina, havia uma mulher de cabelo castanho, ao lado de uma caixa de correio. Parei o carro ao lado dela, mas ela não esboçou reação. Estava de costas para mim, mas mesmo assim percebi que estava estranha, muito pálida e parecia ter dificuldades em permanecer de pé.

**Adams** --- Por favor, como faço para chegar à prefeitura?

Ela soltou um gemido como resposta. Nesse instante virou-se, e pude ver que um de seus olhos era um globo branco sem vida, e que havia um grave ferimento parecido com uma mordida em seu braço direito.

**Adams** --- A senhora está bem?

Ainda gemendo, ela cambaleou na direção do carro. Saquei minha pistola Beretta e mirei, gritando:

**Adams** --- Sou do FBI! Pare já ou atiro!

Mas ela não recuou, e tive que derrubá-la violentamente abrindo a porta do carro, antes que ela saltasse dentro do veículo. A pobre mulher bateu a cabeça no meio-fio com força, mas mesmo assim levantou e continuou vindo em minha direção, babando ácido. Pior: mais cidadãos como ela se aproximavam, alguns sem pele, e foram cercando o carro.  
Logo vi minha salvação: um beco a poucos metros da esquina. Corri para lá, enquanto a mulher e os outros zumbis gemiam num coro infernal. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo em Raccoon... 

Percorria rapidamente o beco, enquanto aqueles estranhos homens e mulheres já ganhavam a viela, gemendo com agonia. Lembrei-me de um daqueles filmes "B" de mortos-vivos, e comecei a desconfiar do que ocorria ali.  
Logo um jovem casal entrou desesperado no beco pelo outro lado, correndo em minha direção. A poucos passos deles, exclamei:

**Adams** --- O que está acontecendo?

**Mulher** --- São esses zumbis! Eles estão invadindo as ruas!

E desapareceram em meio ao monte de zumbis atrás de mim e, enquanto ouvia os gritos daquele casal, percebi que mais daquelas aberrações fechavam a outra saída do beco.

**Adams** --- Deus, e agora?

Nisso uma porta se abriu à minha direita, e surgiu um único daqueles mortos-vivos, vestindo camiseta azul toda rasgada. Havia um grande buraco em sua cabeça e um de seus braços era praticamente apenas osso. Mirei com a Beretta e disparei, atingindo seu tórax. Ele apenas deu uma breve recuada, pareceu não sofrer nada. Atirei de novo, agora na cabeça, já profundamente irritado com tudo aquilo. Atingido entre os olhos, o zumbi tombou gemendo, tendo convulsões no chão. Segui então pela porta, com os mortos reanimados a poucos passos de mim pelos dois lados do beco, e fechei rapidamente a entrada. Estava num corredor iluminado e vazio, cheio de portas.

Enquanto percorria a passagem deserta, ouvi o som de sirenes do lado de fora. A polícia estava chegando, mas conseguiria conter aquela legião de mortos-vivos? Já me arrependia profundamente de ter parado para pedir informações. Meu carro estava lá fora, com chave no contato e tudo, mas não podia sair de dentro daquele lugar, os zumbis estavam por todos os lados.  
Quando encontrei uma escada, teve início um tiroteio. Após vencer os degraus e olhar por uma janela, vi que os oficiais do R.P.D. havia fechado toda a rua com seus carros, enquanto atiravam nas aberrações, mas tal tática não parecia surtir efeito algum, pois elas continuavam caminhando na direção deles, braços erguidos como sonâmbulos...  
Aproximei-me de outra janela e vi que numa esquina mais à frente havia um posto de gasolina em chamas. Raccoon estava condenada. Abri outra porta no final de um corredor e encontrei uma escada de incêndio que levava até um novo beco, onde havia algumas viaturas paradas. Lá os zumbis pareciam estar sendo contidos com sucesso. Um policial gritou, após atirar num morto-vivo:

**Policial** --- Venha!

Desci sem demora a escada de incêndio e abaixei-me atrás de uma das viaturas, enquanto o tiroteio continuava.

**Outro policial **--- Qual o seu nome?

Respondi mostrando as credenciais, a voz abafada pelos tiros:

**Adams** --- Ernest Adams, FBI! Estou procurando o senhor Chris Redfield, do S.T.A.R.S.! Você por acaso sabe dele?

**Outro policial** --- Chris está fora da cidade há dias, assim como todos os colegas dele, desde que a unidade do S.T.A.R.S. em Raccoon foi desativada!

**Adams** --- Droga!

E continuei abaixado atrás da viatura, enquanto o embate prosseguia, tentando pensar no que fazer.

Mais tiros, e continuava junto com os policiais no improvisado bloqueio na entrada do beco. Logo um dos homens da lei disse:

**Policial** --- Não podemos mais ficar aqui, a munição está no fim e essas coisas são muitas!

**Adams** --- Vamos fugir numa das viaturas! Passamos por cima desses zumbis, ora!

**Outro policial** --- Vamos para o R.P.D.! Deve ser o lugar mais seguro em Raccoon agora!

O outro oficial assentiu com a cabeça, e entramos num dos carros que fechavam o beco. Sentei-me no banco de trás, enquanto um dos policiais dava partida no veículo. O outro indagou:

**Policial** --- Você é mesmo federal?

**Adams** --- Sim, o FBI me mandou para encontrar Chris Redfield, ele pediu uma investigação completa sobre a empresa Umbrella...

A viatura saiu do beco, fazendo com que um zumbi que estava na saída dele voasse por cima do capô. Vi que numa calçada havia uma placa indicando que o R.P.D. ficava na direção esquerda da rua, e esse foi o sentido tomado pelo carro, com as sirenes ligadas. Havia centenas de mortos-vivos pela via, gemendo e cambaleando. Na frente de uma loja alguns deles estavam devorando um policial.

**Adams** --- O que está havendo afinal?

**Policial (que dirigia a viatura)** --- Há alguns dias pessoas começaram a lotar os hospitais com estranhos sintomas, e parece que mais tarde elas se transformaram nesses malditos zumbis, que infestaram a cidade!

O veículo passou por várias pessoas pedindo socorro, mas não podíamos parar. Infelizmente, nossa prioridade naquele momento era salvar nossas próprias vidas. A viatura derrapou numa esquina e ganhou a Rua Oak, onde ficava o imponente prédio da delegacia. Mas algo me dizia que não chegaríamos até lá tão facilmente...

_**Continua...**_


	2. File 02

_**File #02**_

Acordei com uma intensa dor em minha cabeça. Estava caído sobre o concreto. Ao meu lado, um incêndio. Aos poucos fui me lembrando do que havia ocorrido, zonzo, enquanto me levantava...

Estava dentro daquela viatura na direção do R.P.D., a toda velocidade. Quando estávamos quase lá, surgiu aquele ônibus no meio do caminho... O policial que dirigia o carro tentou desviar e perdeu o controle. A viatura bateu, rodopiou, e desmaiei quando senti meu corpo sendo lançado para fora do veículo.

Havia ficado um bom tempo sem consciência. A viatura era consumida pelas chamas, enquanto apanhava minha Beretta, que havia caído perto de uma lata de lixo. Súbito, um barulho de hélices girando. Ele foi se tornando mais próximo, quando dois helicópteros passaram sobre a Rua Oak, dirigindo-se na direção do centro.

**Adams** --- Será que já mandaram a cavalaria?

No tempo em que fiquei desmaiado, a mídia já devia ter transmitido notícias sobre a horda de zumbis e agora as Forças Armadas provavelmente estavam invadindo a cidade, ou então algum tipo de reforço para os policiais...

Passei a mão pela testa dolorida, e caminhei para dentro de um beco. Precisava deixar aquela cidade. Caminhei alguns passos, quando ouvi um outro barulho, que infelizmente já conhecia: um gemido.

Olhei para trás, e aquele gemido se transformou num coro, aqueles malditos mortos-vivos surgindo das sombras. Sem opção, corri pelo beco, na esperança de pelo menos chegar vivo à delegacia...

E fui seguindo pelo beco, a legião de mortos-vivos atrás de mim, gemendo, quando me desesperei ao chegar no final do caminho: um furgão da S.W.A.T. o fechava, e faltava tão pouco para o R.P.D.! Rapidamente comecei a olhar para os lados, tentando encontrar qualquer porta ou janela aberta, quando descobri minha salvação ao olhar para o chão:

**Adams** --- Um bueiro aberto!

De fato, havia ali uma passagem livre rumo ao subsolo, e parecia que alguém já havia tentado escapar por ali. Rapidamente, comecei e descer a escada, fechando a pesada tampa do bueiro. Por sorte o caminho era iluminado.

No final da escada havia o início de um túnel, onde numa das paredes havia uma placa com uma seta para a direita e a inscrição "R.P.D., Estação de Tratamento". Sem pensar duas vezes, segui pelo novo caminho, arma em punho, enquanto lá de cima vinham os gemidos dos zumbis, que pareciam angustiados.

A grande reta terminou numa curva para a esquerda, onde encontrei um obstáculo. Um zumbi vestindo uniforme do R.P.D. vinha em minha direção, gemendo, com o rosto totalmente sem pele. Um disparo foi suficiente, na cabeça, e o morto-vivo tombou tendo convulsões. A nova reta terminava numa nova curva, para a direita, onde, após alguns metros, havia outra escada de mão.

Pendurei-me nela segurando fortemente os degraus, e subi. A tampa do bueiro estava fechada, mas tratei de empurrá-la com toda minha força. Por sorte não havia nenhuma trava fechando-a, indicando que alguém já havia usado mesmo aquele caminho.

Saindo pela abertura, vi que estava numa espécie de buraco. Olhando para cima era possível ver grades a alguns metros de altura, que cercavam a abertura. Atrás de mim notei outro bueiro aberto, mas este não me interessava. Fazendo uma curva, vi que havia uma porta-dupla de ferro logo em frente, iluminada por uma lâmpada cercada de moscas.

Chequei a munição da Beretta e entrei pela porta. Ganhei então um corredor iluminado, que logo no início fazia uma curva para a direita. Vencendo-a, vi que era bem extenso. Logo à esquerda havia uma porta-dupla com a inscrição "Sala de Autópsia". Depois havia uma extensão do corredor para a direita e duas portas desse mesmo lado, com uma curva para a esquerda no final e uma placa indicando que por ali se acessava a garagem.

**Adams** --- R.P.D., finalmente!

E, apreensivo, dei meus primeiros passos dentro da delegacia.

Sabia que estava no subsolo do R.P.D., e agora precisava subir até os pisos superiores tentando encontrar ajuda. Desejei do fundo de minha alma que os zumbis não tivessem invadido o prédio...

Após alguns passos, um estranho som ganhou meus ouvidos. Eram passos leves, diferentes dos de um zumbi. Logo aquela aberração surgiu em minha frente, vinda da extensão do corredor que seguia para a direita. Era um cão dobermann, porém estava praticamente sem pele, cheio de feridas e com os ossos expostos. Sua cabeça voltou-se para mim, e pude ver parte do cérebro à vista e um buraco no lugar do olho esquerdo. A coisa mais feia que já tinha visto.

Apontei a Beretta, e como reação o animal rosnou, mostrando os dentes afiadíssimos. Ele saltou em minha direção, mas consegui atirar, atingindo o monstro no ar, creio que no pescoço. O cão ganiu e voou para trás, mas ainda estava vivo. Mais um disparo, agora na cabeça, e a besta mergulhou numa poça de sangue, morta.

Ouvi mais daqueles passos, e rapidamente corri pela extensão do corredor. No final havia uma escada, que levava até o térreo da delegacia. Venci os degraus rapidamente, e logo estava num corredor iluminado, que se estendia logo em frente. Havia uma porta à direita, mas a ignorei. Apenas segui meu caminho, e então percebi que as janelas à esquerda do corredor estavam todas quebradas. Algo havia entrado no prédio por ali, provavelmente aqueles zumbis asquerosos.

O corredor terminava numa porta. Cruzei-a rapidamente, e logo o som de pás de ventilador girando chegou aos meus ouvidos. Estava num curto corredor, com outra porta no final a uma abertura à direita que parecia levar a uma das salas da delegacia. Tomei esse rumo, quando escutei uma arma ser engatilhada atrás de minha cabeça.

**Voz** --- Parado!

Fiquei imóvel, esperando que meu interlocutor se identificasse.

_**Continua...**_


	3. File 03

_**File #03**_

Senti o cano da arma encostado em minha nuca, e disse calmamente:

**Adams** --- Meu nome é Ernest Adams, sou agente do FBI, e não um desses zumbis. Agora, abaixe a arma, por favor.

O sujeito obedeceu. Virando-me, vi que se tratava de um jovem policial, o medo representado em sua face.

**Adams** --- Qual o seu nome?

**Brendon** --- Gary Brendon, senhor.

**Adams** --- Há mais policiais vivos no prédio?

**Brendon** --- Sim, mas estão dispersos. O R.P.D. virou uma bagunça desde que os zumbis começaram a invadir!

Então o prédio fora mesmo tomado. Nisso, vi que havia vários cadáveres de mortos-vivos no chão da sala anexa ao corredor. Eu e Brendon entramos nela, parando ao lado de uma das mesas cheias de papéis. Uma caneca de café quente liberava fumaça. Ao fundo havia uma porta azul, dupla, e à direita um pequeno gabinete. No teto, o ventilador girava lentamente, aliviando um pouco o terrível cheiro de carne podre.

**Brendon** --- O que faz aqui, senhor Adams?

**Adams** --- Vim procurando o senhor Chris Redfield, mas parece que ele deixou a cidade...

**Brendon** --- Sim, é verdade... Creio que nós todos estamos presos neste inferno por não termos acredito em Chris e nos outros S.T.A.R.S. a respeito da Umbrella...

De repente, um barulho. Era o rádio que Brendon carregava. Ele atendeu ao chamado, dando fim aos apitos:

**Brendon** --- Ford! Qual a situação?

**Ford** --- Os malditos derrubaram mais uma barricada! Já estão entrando no segundo andar!

**Brendon** --- Droga!

**Ford** --- Brendon, ouça bem! Há vários helicópteros sobrevoando esta área. Tente ir até um lugar aberto e alto, como o heliporto no segundo andar, e procure usar o rádio para contatar alguma aeronave, OK?

**Brendon** --- Entendi!

**Ford** --- OK, desligo!

Brendon guardou o rádio e olhou para mim com certa esperança.

**Brendon** --- Venha comigo!

E voltamos ao pequeno corredor, entrando pela porta oposta àquela que levava ao subsolo.

Cruzando a porta, saímos numa pequena área externa com uma escada que levava ao segundo andar. Os gemidos dos zumbis ao redor do R.P.D. misturavam-se ao som do vento. Subimos pelos degraus e cruzamos outra porta, ganhando novo corredor. Havia outra entrada logo em frente e o corredor se estendia também pela direita, sendo que tomamos essa direção. Tudo estava muito calmo, estranhamente calmo.

Logo paramos numa curva, Brendon sempre cauteloso, pronto para atirar em qualquer coisa que se mexesse.

**Adams** --- Você tem família aqui em Raccoon?

**Brendon** --- Mulher e filho. Meu cunhado disse que os tiraria da cidade, espero apenas que tenha conseguido...

Um esposo, um pai. Pobre infeliz... Súbito, várias janelas do corredor se quebraram, e cerca de dez corvos invadiram o ambiente, dirigindo-se em nossa direção. Nós impulsivamente corremos pelo corredor, que terminava em outra porta, ao lado de uma pilha de caixas. Rapidamente a cruzamos, enquanto os berros das aves iam ficando para trás, seus bicos tentando romper freneticamente o obstáculo para nos alcançar.

**Brendon** --- Essa foi por pouco!

Estávamos agora no heliporto do R.P.D., onde havia uma escada que descia até uma pequena ruela. Brendon pegou seu rádio e começou a tentar fazer comunicação com alguma aeronave através de várias freqüências. Para nossa esperança, logo um helicóptero se aproximou do R.P.D., sobrevoando os prédios vizinhos. Havia o símbolo vermelho e branco da Umbrella Inc. nele.

**Brendon, falando pelo rádio** --- Aqui é do R.P.D.! Respondam!

Mas a aeronave nos ignorou, desaparecendo na direção do centro da cidade.

**Brendon** --- Não, não vá!

**Adams** --- Acho que teremos que encontrar outra maneira de fugir...

Seguiu-se um gemido, que rapidamente se transformou mais uma vez num coro. Vimos então que uma horda de zumbis ganhava o heliporto subindo pela escada.

**Adams** --- Rápido, vamos voltar para dentro!

E, fugindo dos insaciáveis mortos-vivos, entramos novamente no prédio.

De volta ao corredor, os corvos por sorte haviam desaparecido. Começamos a correr como nunca, pisando sobre os cacos de vidro das janelas quebradas, enquanto os gemidos dos zumbis no heliporto pareciam se aproximar mais. Passamos direto pela porta que levava à escada até o térreo e entramos na última porta do corredor, de frente para esta.

Ganhamos então um novo corredor, e logo ouvimos gemidos de zumbis ali dentro. Rapidamente entramos pela primeira porta que vimos, logo à esquerda. Ao adentrarmos o novo cômodo, uma espécie de sala de espera, Brendon trancou a porta que havíamos acabado de cruzar com a chave que carregava. Estávamos temporariamente seguros.

Sobre um balcão havia uma velha, porém conservada máquina de escrever. Também pude ver na sala uma estante, bancos e um grande baú marrom e cinza, além de outra porta. Brendon disse, ofegante:

**Brendon** --- Deixamos aquelas malditas coisas para trás!

**Adams** --- Acho que estou começando a entender o que está acontecendo. Ocorreu algum vazamento provocado pela Umbrella na cidade e todos os contaminados, sejam pessoas ou animais, se transformam em mutantes assassinos! Agora compreendo a urgência com que Chris queria me encontrar...

**Brendon** --- Você poderá botar um fim na Umbrella, mas primeiro precisamos escapar desta cidade!

Houve um instante de silêncio. Nisso o rádio de Brendon tocou novamente. Ele atendeu ao chamado:

**Brendon** --- Ford, os zumbis estão invadindo o segundo andar pelo heliporto!

**Ford** --- Creio que esta batalha já está perdida, Gary. A prioridade agora é procurar sobreviventes dentro do R.P.D. e tentar encontrar uma rota de fuga!

**Brendon** --- Mas como?

**Ford** --- Ouça: acho que podemos tentar nos deslocar pelos esgotos, a partir da estação de tratamento. É mais seguro que vagar pelas ruas cheias de zumbis. Tente formar um grupo de sobreviventes e leve-os por essa rota!

**Brendon** --- Onde você está?

**Ford** --- Não se importe comigo! Apenas encontre mais sobreviventes e fuja!

**Brendon** --- Entendi, desligo!

O policial guardou o rádio, e em seguida olhou para mim com um olhar de certa determinação e bravura.

**Brendon** --- Venha, vamos procurar mais gente viva!

Seguimos então pela outra porta da sala, ao lado do baú.

_**Continua...**_


	4. File 04

_**File #04**_

Adentramos o suntuoso hall da delegacia. Dotado de notável arquitetura e um belo vitral, podíamos contemplá-lo totalmente do beiral no segundo andar, onde estávamos. O ambiente se encontrava vazio, mesmo o computador atrás de um balcão no piso inferior estando ligado, a luz azulada emitida pelo monitor iluminando mais o recinto.

**Brendon** --- Este lugar costumava ser um museu... Até que se tornou sede do R.P.D.!

Retomamos a caminhada. Chegando ao centro do corredor que contornava o hall, o policial ativou uma escada de incêndio que deu acesso ao primeiro andar. Começamos então a descer pelos frios degraus, mãos firmes e pés atentos para que não nos movimentássemos em falso. Logo chegamos ao chão.

**Adams **--- Vamos dar uma checada naquele PC!

A máquina ligada mostrava que há alguns minutos alguém usara um cartão magnético de segurança para lacrar a porta do hall, evitando que mais mortos-vivos entrassem no prédio. Era melhor deixá-la assim. Brendon sentou-se na frente do computador e começou a digitar no teclado.

**Brendon** --- Tentarei contatar o exterior em busca de resgate!

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, e pouco depois, frustrado, ele saiu da frente da tela para que eu pudesse ler o que havia nela:

_Acesso a Web – BLOQUEADO._

_Acesso à rede interna do R.P.D. – EM MODO DE SEGURANÇA (APENAS ABRIR/FECHAR PORTAS)._

_Acesso à rede da Umbrella, Raccoon City – BLOQUEADO._

_Acesso à Rede Nacional de Emergência – BLOQUEADO POR SENHA._

**Brendon** --- Droga, estamos incomunicáveis aqui dentro!

**Adams **--- Espere um pouco, o acesso à rede emergencial pode ser liberado através de uma senha, correto?

**Brendon** --- É o que parece!

**Adams **--- Você não sabe de alguém aqui no R.P.D. que conheça essa senha?

**Brendon** --- O responsável pelo setor "informático" do Departamento é o Phillips...

**Adams **--- Alguma idéia de onde ele pode estar?

**Brendon** --- Eu o vi pela última vez na sala de revelação, primeiro andar, ala oeste do prédio... Mas isso foi horas atrás!

**Adams **--- Merece uma olhada...

Brendon nem protestou, atento como estava à tela do computador. Enquanto ele tentava driblar os bloqueios de segurança por si só, eu me dirigi até uma das portas do hall que levavam à ala oeste, a primeira à esquerda vindo da entrada da delegacia, dupla... Desejei ter sorte.

A sala seguinte parecia servir como uma espécie de recepção, onde as pessoas esperavam para serem atendidas pelos policiais. No entanto, àquela altura qualquer cidadão de Raccoon que quisesse prestar uma queixa já devia estar perambulando pelas ruas em forma de zumbi. Sobre um banco havia uma prancheta com algum tipo de aviso aos oficiais, mas eu preferi deixá-lo ali.

Passando por uma divisória de madeira, encontrei outra porta. Cruzei-a. O novo corredor em forma de "L" me revelou, logo após uma curva, dois zumbis vagando em círculos. Tratava-se de um casal, jovem, provavelmente haviam sido namorados em vida.

Decidi acabar com o sofrimento dos dois. Apontei a Beretta, efetuando o primeiro disparo. A bala atingiu perfeitamente o ouvido esquerdo do rapaz morto-vivo. Ele continuou andando por alguns segundos, sangue e massa encefálica vazando-lhe pela orelha mutilada, até tombar inerte no chão. Percebendo-me, a mulher gemeu vindo em minha direção, braços estendidos para me agarrar. Fui rápido e, com dois tiros em seu rosto, fiz com que se unisse ao amado.

Eu ainda possuía sete balas na pistola e trinta de reserva. Talvez o suficiente para escapar daquele pesadelo.

Deixei para trás os corpos e o intenso cheiro de decomposição, adentrando a porta no final do corredor (ignorei uma outra à direita). A nova passagem tinha o formato de "U", e nela, para meu alívio, me deparei com mais seres vivos: dois policiais, um loiro e um moreno, estando este último com o uniforme sujo de sangue, cobriam rapidamente as janelas quebradas do corredor com tábuas e pedaços de madeira, barrando a entrada de zumbis. Estavam tão absortos com o trabalho de fixar os pregos, sem contar o alto barulho causado pelas batidas dos martelos que usavam, que nem me perceberam de início.

Caminhei até metade do caminho, onde existia uma porta-dupla. Só então o loiro me notou e, interrompendo as marteladas, voltou-se e perguntou:

**Policial Loiro** --- Quem é você?

**Adams **--- Um sobrevivente, assim como vocês! Estou procurando um oficial de nome Phillips, sabem do paradeiro dele?

**Policial Loiro** --- O Phillips? Eu o vi zanzando pelo primeiro andar, mas já faz algum tempo... Como os mortos-vivos estão ganhando cada vez mais terreno no prédio, é possível que ele já esteja morto!

**Adams** --- OK, obrigado mesmo assim!

Segui meu caminho, enquanto o loiro retomava as batidas e o moreno as continuava nem sequer me notando. Avancei até o término do corredor, onde encontrei nova porta de madeira. Girei a maçaneta, atravessando-a sem saber com o que me depararia depois...

O corredor seguinte possuía aparência mais imponente, quase marmórea, ressaltando a bela arquitetura da delegacia. Logo que dei meus primeiros passos, uma placa apontando para a porta ao lado da escada que conduzia ao segundo piso me chamou a atenção: "Sala de Revelação". Entrei sem hesitar.

Mas não havia ninguém na salinha. Apenas uma mesa repleta de papéis, pastas e uma máquina de escrever, um grande baú, armários e prateleiras, e ao fundo um anexo de iluminação avermelhada onde as fotos eram reveladas. Dei uma vasculhada em tudo e, não encontrando nada útil, regressei ao corredor. Teria de procurar Phillips em outro lugar.

Optei por subir as escadas, meus passos fazendo toda a estrutura de madeira estremecer. O primeiro corredor do segundo andar também estava livre de zumbis, apesar de indícios de provável luta, como uma porta quebrada e emperrada. Por sorte, a presente no final da passagem, junto a um estranho e suspeito conjunto de três estátuas, encontrava-se em perfeito estado. Passei através dela.

Mais um corredor. Junto a uma das janelas escuras alguém deixara uma enceradeira. Havia um zumbi logo à frente, gordo, mole e lento. Decidi não desperdiçar munição com ele, já que seria fácil desviar. Corri pelo monstro sem problemas, a não ser uma baba ácida que saiu de sua boca e quase atingiu meus sapatos. Entrei por uma porta que possuía a placa com as iniciais "S.T.A.R.S.". A antiga sala do esquadrão especial de Raccoon. Outrora local de trabalho de Chris Redfield, autor do e-mail para o FBI.

O recinto estava revirado. Papéis pelo chão, pilhas de folhas e pastas sobre a mesa do antigo líder da equipe, à minha esquerda. Nessa mesma direção, atrás do móvel, vi pendurada na parede uma foto emoldurada na qual estavam as duas equipes do S.T.A.R.S., Alpha e Bravo. Aproximei-me para ver melhor, apesar de não ser de serventia, já que eu nunca vira Chris e não saberia identificá-lo dentre seus colegas. Nisso, notei um nome na mesa do capitão. Albert Wesker. Redfield citara esse nome na mensagem. Até então, eu não sabia direito do que se tratava.

Em seguida averigüei uma prateleira contendo um fax, e então passei para as demais mesas. As duas equipes deviam se revezar em turnos ali, pois não havia espaço para todos os integrantes. Sem muita dificuldade, encontrei o gabinete de Chris. A guitarra presa à parede deixava crer que ele era o típico "garoto rebelde" amante de rock e problemas. Perguntei-me se aquela investigação valia mesmo a pena, apesar da epidemia na cidade já demonstrar que algo estava muito errado.

Curioso, descobri o diário do rapaz sobre a mesa. Mas quando ia lê-lo, um ruído atrás de mim desviou minha atenção. Assemelhava-se a algum tipo de "bip". Voltando-me, só então percebi que alguém estava sentado diante de uma bancada no canto da sala onde havia um grande aparelho de comunicação via rádio, fones cobrindo os ouvidos (e fora provavelmente por isso que não me ouvira entrar). Trajava uniforme da polícia. Cheguei perto lentamente, até exclamar:

**Adams** --- Olá!

O jovem oficial, um pouco assustado, retirou os fones e virou-se para mim. Certamente chamava por socorro e minha súbita entrada na sala revelou-lhe sua imprudência em ter deixado a porta aberta. Se eu fosse um zumbi, ele já estaria morto.

**Policial** --- Desculpe, estou tentando contatar resgate usando este velho rádio e...

**Adams** --- Por acaso se chama Phillips?

**Policial** --- Sim senhor, como sabe?

Eu sorri. Bingo!

_**Continua...**_


	5. Special File 01

_**Special File #01**_

Incidente em Raccoon City:

1. Fatos:

_- __Maio a julho de 1998__: Estranhos assassinatos com traços de canibalismo começam a ocorrer nos arredores de Raccoon City, com maior incidência no perímetro florestal das montanhas Arklay, mas atingindo também alguns subúrbios. Em 23 de julho, o Bravo Team do S.T.A.R.S., a elite policial da cidade, vai investigar, porém não retorna. No dia seguinte, 24 de julho, o Alpha Team do mesmo esquadrão parte em busca dos colegas desaparecidos._

_- __Agosto de 1998__: Os sobreviventes do S.T.A.R.S. trazem a público seu relatório final a respeito dos acontecimentos nas montanhas Arklay. Segundo eles, os assassinatos vinham sendo causados por seres humanos e animais contaminados pelo T-Virus, uma arma biológica mutagênica criada pela empresa Umbrella Inc. e que havia convertido os infectados em monstros. O esquadrão teria descoberto uma antiga mansão sob a qual funcionava o laboratório de pesquisas no qual o vírus vinha sendo mantido e estudado. Um vazamento dele ocorrido por volta de maio teria sido o marco inicial de todos os bizarros eventos. Os céticos moradores de Raccoon, inclusive o próprio chefe de polícia Brian Irons, dão pouco ou nenhum crédito à história, os S.T.A.R.S. se tornam motivo de piada e a unidade da tropa na cidade acaba sendo desmantelada. Cada ex-integrante segue então seu próprio caminho._

_- __Início de setembro, 1998__: A polícia recebe novas ocorrências de assassinatos e ataques de características canibais. A onda de crimes do tipo se alastra pelos subúrbios, e as pessoas alarmadas se trancam em suas casas. Ao mesmo tempo, os hospitais de Raccoon começam a receber pacientes acometidos de febre alta, fraqueza e irritações cutâneas. Os médicos não conseguem diagnosticar ao certo do que se trata._

_- 22 a 28 de setembro, 1998__: A misteriosa doença começa a se alastrar em maior velocidade, atingindo a área central de Raccoon City. Autoridades de saúde pública concluem que tal aumento na propagação tem por causa o contágio através de ratos vindos dos esgotos. Os infectados pela moléstia, após aparentemente morrerem depois de certo período de contaminação, começam a retomar seus sinais vitais como se ressuscitados, manifestando comportamento agressivo e predominantemente canibal. Passam a ser denominados "zumbis". Simultaneamente, outras formas animais e até vegetais apresentam mutações e alterações comportamentais depois de expostas à doença. A cidade é varrida pelos mortos-vivos, e nem a polícia, com auxílio de soldados mercenários enviados pela Umbrella Inc. para resgatar civis, consegue conter as hordas. Por volta do dia 28, as Forças Armadas fecham a cidade._

_- 29 de setembro a 1º de outubro, 1998__: A epidemia atinge seu ápice. Os sobreviventes em Raccoon lutam por suas vidas. Desesperadas transmissões de rádio são captadas por aparelhos na região. Parte das comunicações da cidade com o exterior, porém, encontram-se misteriosamente cortadas. O governo dos EUA, que até então vem tentando ao máximo ocultar informações sobre a situação, é obrigado a ceder explicações à mídia. Amostras do vírus causador da praga canibal são coletadas e enviadas para análise em laboratórios ao redor do país. O mundo assiste atônito ao pesadelo dos habitantes de Raccoon, até que, na manhã do dia 1º de outubro, os cidadãos globais acordam com a notícia de que a cidade fora totalmente incinerada por um míssil nuclear. A contaminação havia sido contida, porém mais de cem mil vidas se perderam._

2. Teorias:

_Incidente nas Montanhas Arklay_

_CENÁRIO A: Os S.T.A.R.S. falaram a verdade a respeito das experiências da Umbrella._

_CENÁRIO B: Os S.T.A.R.S. falharam em descobrir a real origem das criaturas canibais, ficaram frustrados com a morte de seus colegas em campo e inventaram uma história para encerrar o caso, usando a Umbrella como bode-expiatório._

_CENÁRIO MAIS ACEITO: B._

_ANÁLISE: Após o incidente no setor urbano de Raccoon City, é quase certo que os S.T.A.R.S. realmente enfrentaram monstros na região de Arklay. Porém, todo o relato sobre a mansão e o laboratório em seu subsolo é ausente de provas e, portanto, não totalmente crível. Todavia, houve mesmo uma explosão na floresta no amanhecer do dia 25 de julho, fato que foi parcialmente encoberto pelas autoridades da cidade e que condiz com as palavras do esquadrão, segundo as quais o laboratório teve sua autodestruição acionada pouco antes de fugirem. Se a dissolução dos S.T.A.R.S. em Raccoon e o conseqüente desaparecimento de seus membros nos meses seguintes constituiu mesmo uma operação de queima de arquivo, é algo que ainda precisa ser investigado._

_Incidente na cidade de Raccoon City:_

_CENÁRIO A: A epidemia foi realmente conseqüência do vazamento de um vírus criado pela Umbrella em laboratório, e a empresa fez de tudo, aliada ao governo dos EUA, para encobrir o ocorrido._

_CENÁRIO B: Raccoon City assistiu ao surgimento natural, em seus arredores, de um vírus até então desconhecido pela humanidade, que foi responsável pelos supostos zumbis e monstros, acarretando a destruição da cidade para a contenção da epidemia. Aproveitando a história narrada pelos S.T.A.R.S. em agosto, a Umbrella foi novamente culpada pelos que não aceitam essa versão dos fatos._

_CENÁRIO MAIS ACEITO: B._

_ANÁLISE: Um vírus canibal realmente se disseminou em Raccoon nos últimos dias de setembro de 1998. Sua origem, no entanto, ainda não pode ser comprovada. Se levarmos em conta os relatos anteriores dos S.T.A.R.S. e de alguns sobreviventes da tragédia, a Umbrella foi a criadora do agente viral e responsável direta pelo incidente. Tal teoria esbarra mais uma vez, porém, na falta de provas. É igualmente possível que o vírus tenha origem natural, resultado da mutação de algum agente já conhecido como o sarampo, por exemplo. Vide casos anteriores na história humana como a fatal gripe espanhola, que no início do século XX ceifou milhões de vidas. Há, porém, um ponto a favor da acusação contra a Umbrella: de acordo com análises feitas em laboratório durante e após a epidemia em Raccoon, cientistas concluíram que o vírus foi criado artificialmente, dada sua elaborada estrutura genética capaz de infectar uma grande variedade de seres vivos. Entretanto, há um número quase igual de especialistas que dizem que um vírus surgido naturalmente poderia ter as mesmas características. Existem também evidências de que a Umbrella teria feito uso de sua influência no governo para facilitar o encobrimento do incidente, além de aliados na própria Raccoon (como o corrupto chefe de polícia Brian Irons, segundo alguns), e que sua tropa mercenária teria sido ordenada a intervir não para salvar vidas, mas com o objetivo de destruir evidências que a incriminassem. O debate prossegue, ao mesmo tempo em que as autoridades cogitam iniciar uma investigação mais profunda das atividades da Umbrella Inc._

_Jack Hamilton, FBI, janeiro de 1999._

_**Continua...**_


	6. Special File 02

_**Special File #02**_

Dois meses atrás, em julho, estranhos assassinatos com traços de canibalismo abalaram Raccoon City, uma pacata cidadezinha dos EUA. Os membros do S.T.A.R.S., uma unidade especial do Departamento de Polícia, foram enviados para os arredores da cidade com o intuito de investigar os crimes. Das duas equipes (Alpha e Bravo), apenas cinco integrantes voltaram vivos: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers e Brad Vickers. Aparentemente horrorizados, os sobreviventes disseram que os ataques haviam sido cometidos por seres infectados por um vírus chamado "T" (ou T-Virus), criado num laboratório debaixo de uma mansão nos limites de Raccoon City. O vírus vazou, transformando todos os pesquisadores e cobaias de testes em monstros terríveis. Os S.T.A.R.S., após descobrirem que seu capitão, Albert Wesker, era um traidor, conseguiram explodir a mansão e fugir, mas o pior era quem estava por trás de tudo: a Umbrella Inc., uma multinacional farmacêutica que era praticamente proprietária de tudo em Raccoon City.

Por não terem provas, os S.T.A.R.S. foram ridicularizados e afastados de seus cargos. Cogitou-se até que eles estivessem envolvidos com drogas. Chris Redfield e Barry Burton partiram para a Europa com o intuito de investigar a sede mundial da Umbrella. Rebecca Chambers desapareceu, e os únicos S.T.A.R.S. a permanecerem em Raccoon foram Jill Valentine e Brad Vickers.

Mal sabiam eles que a Umbrella dava continuidade às suas pesquisas ilegais, mesmo após a destruição da mansão. William Birkin, cientista responsável pela criação do T-Virus, instalou-se com sua mulher Annete num laboratório secreto situado no subsolo de Raccoon City. Seu novo projeto era o G-Virus, uma arma biológica tão poderosa que poderia criar monstros ainda mais perigosos do que aqueles gerados pelo T-Virus.

Mas havia um problema: Birkin pretendia fugir com sua pesquisa e vendê-la para outras pessoas. A Umbrella, ao saber disso, enviou uma equipe de soldados de elite para se infiltrar no laboratório e roubar as amostras do G-Virus, nem que tivessem que matar o próprio William para isso.

No confronto com os soldados, Birkin é baleado mortalmente e vê o trabalho de sua vida inteira ser levado pelos invasores. Porém, ainda lhe restara um frasco com o G-Virus. Sabendo que aqueles eram seus últimos momentos, o cientista acaba injetando o vírus em si mesmo.

Transformando-se num monstro horrendo, Birkin persegue os soldados, que ainda não haviam deixado o subsolo da cidade, e aniquila um a um sem piedade. Durante a luta, os frascos com o T-Virus que eram carregados pela equipe da Umbrella acabam se quebrando. Ratos entram em contato com ele, e logo o vírus acaba contaminando o abastecimento de água de Raccoon City...

Em meados de setembro, os hospitais da cidade ficam lotados. Os moradores haviam sido infectados pelo T-Virus. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que as ruas estivessem tomadas por zumbis. O Exército bloqueia as saídas da cidade, decretando Lei Marcial. A polícia é vencida pelos mortos-vivos, enquanto a Umbrella envia seu exército de mercenários para Raccoon, com o intuito de resgatar os civis ainda vivos. Eu sou um desses combatentes. Trabalho para a companhia que condenou Raccoon City. Porém, acreditem: minha verdadeira missão não é salvar inocentes.

_Nicholai Genovaef, Supervisor U.B.C.S._

_Raccoon City, 28 de setembro de 1998._

_**Continua...**_


	7. File 05

_**File #05**_

Phillips ainda olhava para mim confuso. Feliz em ter encontrado o sujeito, tratei de informá-lo sobre a situação:

**Adams** -- O oficial Brendon me mandou até aqui. Estamos com um problema no computador do hall e acredito que você possa nos ajudar!

**Phillips** -- Que tipo de problema?

**Adams** -- Precisamos da senha para acessar a rede nacional de emergência, único meio de contatar ajuda fora da cidade... Você conhece essa senha?

**Phillips** -- Sim, mas eu não a memorizei... Deixei anotada no meu caderninho, junto com meu laptop. Eu estava tentando me conectar a Internet por meio dele, mas tudo está fora do ar!

Comecei a ficar frustrado.

**Adams** -- E onde você deixou seu laptop?

**Phillips** -- Eu precisava de um local isolado para tentar conectar, a salvo desses zumbis. Por isso fiquei alguns minutos trancado lá na sala do relógio, terceiro andar. Assim que percebi não haver jeito, vim correndo até aqui tentar usar o rádio, e acabei deixando todas as minhas coisas lá em cima!

Era incrível. Realmente Murphy estava contribuindo para que todos nós virássemos comida de mortos-vivos. Respirei fundo e então respondi:

**Adams** -- Leve-me com você até essa sala do relógio!

**Phillips** -- Mas é perigoso, há cada vez mais setores da delegacia infestados pelos canibais e...

**Adams** -- É nossa única chance de sair da cidade! Prefere ficar preso aqui até que os zumbis consigam derrubar a porta?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativo. Pelo visto meu argumento foi forte.

O jovem oficial se levantou da cadeira, verificou quantas balas havia no pente de sua pistola e então caminhou até a saída. Segui-o, pronto para começar o caminho até o terceiro andar, qualquer que fosse.

De volta ao corredor, o zumbi gordo e lento ainda se encontrava ali. Pensei em mais uma vez desviar, porém Phillips não quis correr riscos, derrubando o morto-vivo com quatro tiros. Observei por um instante uma poça de sangue surgir sob o cadáver e então avancei com o policial até a outra porta do local, logo após uma curva.

O ambiente seguinte era uma espécie de corredor em "T", e logo concluí que a porta emperrada vista por mim anteriormente dava ali. Os armários junto a uma parede contrastavam de certa forma com as máquinas de refrigerante e uma prateleira contendo revistas. Conforme nos dirigíamos à entrada seguinte, li a reportagem de capa de uma delas: "Umbrella Inc. contribuindo para o desenvolvimento do Terceiro Mundo". Impossível ser mais irônico...

Adentramos depois uma ampla e rica biblioteca. Estantes e mais estantes contendo livros dos mais variados tipos e assuntos. Seria interessante dar uma olhada naquele acervo se não fosse tão urgente chegar ao terceiro andar.

**Phillips** -- Por aqui!

O jovem começou a subir uma escada que levava a uma passarela no piso superior, através da qual se podia acessar uma outra porta. Continuei a acompanhá-lo, esbarrando num grande volume sobre criminalística que devido ao tamanho ficava mais fora da estante do que dentro, e então saímos da grande sala.

Para minha surpresa, estávamos agora de volta ao hall, no ponto mais alto. Do beiral da passagem podia-se observar o lugar em sua totalidade, mas algo me deixou apreensivo: Brendon já não mais estava lá embaixo, junto ao computador. Para onde diabos poderia ter ido?

Ignorei a resposta por enquanto. A meta atual era encontrar o caderninho de Phillips junto ao seu laptop, e com esse fim atravessamos a única porta existente a mais naquela passarela, conduzindo à sala do relógio. O interior dela era rústico e empoeirado, paredes de tijolos nuas, com uma escada de madeira levando a uma parte superior. Subindo-a, encontramos, num canto, em cima do chão de tábuas e perto do complexo sistema de engrenagens do relógio da delegacia, o computador do policial junto com o bloco de papéis contendo, entre outras coisas, a senha para a rede. O rapaz apanhou o caderno, folheou-o por alguns segundos e então exclamou, marcando uma página com dois dedos.

**Phillips** -- Aqui está! Transcrevi a senha aqui, creio que ainda seja essa!

Assenti com a cabeça e já descíamos os degraus para voltar até o primeiro andar do hall, quando um súbito e forte urro pareceu abalar toda a estrutura do prédio, deixando nossos corações agitados. Havia algum tipo horrendo de monstruosidade com que ainda não tínhamos topado!

**Phillips** -- Em nome de Deus, o que foi esse grito?

Respondi firme:

**Adams** -- Não quero ter a experiência de tomar conhecimento! Vamos, tempo é vida!

Assim deixamos a sala do relógio, a porta rangendo até se fechar.

_**Continua...**_


	8. File 06

_**File #06**_

Atravessamos mais uma vez o terceiro andar do hall, ainda sem nenhum vestígio de Brendon no primeiro piso. Por Deus, o que o haveria levado a deixar um dos poucos locais ainda seguros do prédio?

O ar era tão tenso que eu podia jurar ouvir uma música horripilante macerando meus ouvidos. Phillips, com seu laptop embaixo do braço, era a própria personificação do medo. O pobre rapaz tentava esconder que estava tremendo.

**Adams** -- Acalme-se, o caminho até o primeiro andar está limpo, acredito eu...

**Phillips** -- Com todos esses monstros cercando a delegacia, nenhuma sala ou corredor estará limpo por muito tempo, senhor... Aliás, eu ainda não perguntei seu nome!

**Adams** -- Ernest Adams, agente do FBI.

**Phillips** -- Oh, um federal! Você está sozinho?

**Adams** -- Infelizmente... Fui pego de surpresa em meio a esse inferno! E acredito que os S.T.A.R.S., que teriam muitas respostas para esses eventos, estão bem longe agora, não é?

**Phillips** -- É... Você está mesmo à par da situação...

Atravessamos de novo para a biblioteca. Ambiente terrivelmente quieto. Desejei que as estantes criassem vida e começassem a ranger, pois talvez assim não ficaríamos imersos em tão angustiante suspense. Descemos pela escada e Phillips logo indicou a porta-dupla que levaria diretamente ao segundo nível do hall. Prosseguimos.

De volta ao beiral em "U" que rodeava o local, nenhum zumbi ou aberração. Nossos passos ecoaram sobre o concreto até a escada de incêndio. Penduramo-nos pelos degraus até atingir o andar inferior, correndo imediatamente para o balcão. Aproveitei a oportunidade para examiná-lo melhor: nenhum sinal de sangue ou luta nele ou ao redor, tampouco algum mísero bilhete deixado por Brendon, já que havia papel disponível ali, explicando seu desaparecimento. Mais um mistério a ser desvendado...

Phillips já havia se sentado de frente para o computador e, consultando suas notas, inseriu a senha para a Rede Nacional de Emergência. Uma janela foi aberta na tela, exibindo um programa de chat em tempo real com um dos operadores do sistema. O policial suspirou de alívio. Havíamos conseguido.

**Phillips** -- Pronto! Agora é só informá-los do que está acontecendo!

**Adams** -- Será que eles vão acreditar?

**Phillips** -- Eu espero que ao menos alguém seja fã suficiente de filmes de mortos-vivos para vir averiguar!

Ri levemente. Ele, enquanto isso, digitava no teclado, da forma mais plausível possível, o que tinha palco nas ruas de Raccoon City. Trocou o termo "zumbis" por "pessoas descontroladas e violentas". Talvez se dissesse ser um protesto contra o governo, o apoio viria mais rápido ainda... O operador do outro lado da conexão se assustou quando Phillips revelou que boa parte da força policial da cidade já estava fora de ação. A situação era mesmo grave, e o funcionário se prontificou a enviar um helicóptero da FEMA (Federal Emergency Management Agency – Agência Federal de Gerenciamento de Emergências) que estava estacionado na cidade vizinha de Stoneville, para examinar a situação. O ponto de encontro com a aeronave foi marcado: o telhado do R.P.D., dentro de aproximadamente quarenta minutos. Seria tempo o bastante? Nós dois esperávamos muito que sim. E poderíamos encontrar Brendon até lá.

**Phillips** -- Estamos a um passo de escapar!

**Adams** -- Sugiro efetuarmos uma última busca no prédio em busca de sobreviventes e então nos dirigirmos até o heliporto! Você tem algum rádio consigo, com o qual possamos contatar seus colegas?

**Phillips** -- Infelizmente não.

**Adams** -- Então teremos de fazer à maneira antiga...

Lembrei-me imediatamente dos dois policiais que bloqueavam as janelas num dos corredores do primeiro andar. Troquei o pente de minha arma e engatilhei-a, sob o olhar assustado de Phillips. Era hora de retornar até eles. Os zumbis estavam tomando conta de tudo e a dupla não podia ser deixada para trás.

**Adams** -- Vamos!

Rumei para a porta que levava à sala de recepção, o mesmo caminho tomado por mim anteriormente. Phillips acompanhou-me calado.

Cruzávamos o recinto em silêncio, pensando nas inúmeras nuances daquele pesadelo, quando um súbito som nos pegou de surpresa. Era uma forte batida sobre alguma superfície sólida. Contornamos a divisória de madeira e nos deparamos com a repugnante visão de um dos canibais, caindo aos pedaços, socando a janela ao lado da porta seguinte. Seu rosto em decomposição estava encostado no vidro e, conforme deslizava aos gemidos sobre a barreira transparente, deixava nela rastros de sangue e pedaços de pele e músculos que se despregavam de seu semblante deformado. Coisa horrível de se ver.

Não hesitei: ergui minha pistola e, num único tiro, encerrei a existência do outrora homem com uma bala no meio da testa, livrando-o de sua miséria. Porém, ouvindo outros gemidos, percebemos que mais zumbis se aproximavam lá fora e achamos melhor cruzar rapidamente a porta rumo ao corredor a seguir. Assim o fizemos, começando a percorrê-lo.

Não havia barulho algum. Os cadáveres dos mortos-vivos que eu aniquilara antes, o casal, jaziam em poças vermelhas sobre o chão, o da mulher ainda tendo espasmos. Avançamos despreocupados. Todavia, ao contornarmos a curva para a direita, um repentino tiro ressoou pelo ambiente, a bala por pouco não atingindo um de meus pés. Eu e Phillips rapidamente buscamos cobertura junto à parede, escapando da visão do atirador, que eu enxergara vagamente de pé na frente da porta no final da passagem, usando uniforme da polícia. Foi quando ele começou a falar que reconheci de imediato sua voz:

**??** -- Fim da linha, Adams!

**Adams** -- Brendon? Mas que diabos... O que está havendo?

**Brendon** -- Escaparia sem problemas pelos esgotos se vocês não tivessem resolvido aparecer... Simplesmente pensariam que eu fora devorado pelos zumbis. Agora não tenho opção a não ser despachá-los de vez!

**Adams** -- Estou começando a entender...

**Brendon** -- Sim, eu estou com a Umbrella! Encontrei uma distração para livrar-me de você enquanto baixava alguns arquivos da empresa pelo computador do hall! Vídeos de segurança, relatórios comprometedores, qualquer coisa à qual eu tivesse acesso e que fosse capaz de incriminar aqueles malditos figurões. Gravei tudo num disquete e logo depois apaguei os arquivos do sistema. A única cópia deles agora está comigo!

Ele provavelmente era um amador para abrir o bico daquele jeito. Talvez tivesse certeza de que nós morreríamos ali. A partir daquele momento, passaria a empregar todas as minhas forças para que isso não ocorresse. Aquele calhorda não podia escapar.

**Adams** -- Então é isso? Você vai terminar o serviço de queima de arquivo de que lhe incumbiram e aí ganhar sua recompensa? Vai mesmo trair todos os seus colegas e cidadãos de Raccoon, pessoas que confiavam em você?

**Brendon** -- Eu não vou entregar este disquete à Umbrella. Eles me prometeram uma grande quantia em dinheiro, porém posso conseguir mais com o que tenho em mãos. Há gente disposta a pagar muito mais. A imprensa, o governo. Em breve qualquer ligação da Umbrella a este incidente será apagada, Adams, e farão de tudo em nome de alguma simples prova!

Ao meu lado, Phillips suava, arma em punho, costas na parede e ouvidos atentos a qualquer descuido do inimigo. A raiva que ele sentia de Brendon era perceptível em sua face.

**Adams** -- De qualquer modo, matar-nos não será seu único desafio, Brendon. Terá de conseguir sair desta cidade a salvo junto com esse seu precioso disquete!

**Brendon** -- Eu estou disposto a tentar. E vocês, estão dispostos a me impedir?

Ouvimos os passos do traidor seguindo em nossa direção. Segurei firme o cabo de minha arma, aguardando o momento certo para mover-me e atirar. A sorte seria de quem fosse mais rápido no gatilho. Porém Brendon não contava com o acaso...

Um morto-vivo jogou-se sorrateiramente por uma das janelas quebradas do corredor, praticamente sem causar qualquer ruído. Com o som de seus movimentos pútridos camuflado pelo coral de gemidos fora do prédio, arrastou-se rapidamente pelo chão em direção ao policial mercenário, agarrando-lhe uma das pernas com os braços em carne viva justo quando ele estava prestes a nos surpreender.

Nós nos voltamos a tempo de ver o zumbi morder com força o membro de Brendon, espirrando sangue ao redor. Num grito de dor e fúria, este destruiu a cabeça do agressor com um tiro para baixo e em seguida correu mancando rumo ao corredor seguinte, batendo violentamente a porta depois de cruzá-la. Ele não conseguiria ir muito longe ferido daquele jeito, ainda mais estando também infectado.

**Adams** -- Vamos pegar esse desgraçado!

Phillips acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

_**Continua...**_


	9. File 07

_**File #07**_

Corremos até a porta recém-cruzada pelo traidor, um cobrindo o outro, na iminência de possíveis novos tiros ou investidas de zumbis. No corredor seguinte ouvimos passos rápidos: Brendon se distanciava. Continuamos na mesma direção, passando pelas janelas fechadas com tábuas. Os policiais que antes haviam executado tal tarefa não mais ali se encontravam.

Escutamos a porta do próximo corredor sendo batida com força. O miserável fugia de nós o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, porém o ferimento o impedia de nos despistar. Íamos pegá-lo cedo ou tarde...

**Phillips** -- Filho da mãe...

Logo em seguida caímos num impasse: como a maçaneta da porta emperrara devido ao choque, nos atrasamos alguns segundos até conseguirmos destravá-la, e assim que a abrimos Brendon já havia sumido. Não sabíamos se ele subira a escada para o segundo andar, escondera-se na sala de revelação ou desaparecera por uma outra porta no extremo oposto do corredor, que levava de volta à direção do hall. Existiam, todavia, duas opções mais prováveis, já que seria burrice ele ir para um local onde pudesse ser cercado...

**Phillips** -- E agora?

**Adams** -- Eu vou pelas escadas, você pela porta no final da passagem! Nos encontraremos no heliporto dentro de meia hora, tenhamos detido Brendon ou não!

**Phillips** -- Agente Adams, aquele canalha não pode escapar, e...

**Adams **-- É mais importante sairmos desta vivos! Alguém precisará sobreviver para testemunhar sobre este incidente, principalmente se o maldito conseguir ir embora com aquele disquete! Meia hora, OK?

**Phillips** -- OK...

Nos separamos, eu voltando a vencer os velhos degraus de madeira...

No andar superior, descobri estar no caminho correto assim que percebi algumas gotas de sangue em cima do piso. Ia gritar para Phillips, porém ele já havia desaparecido pelo outro trajeto. Sabendo que o traidor abria vantagem a cada segundo, resolvi prosseguir sozinho em seu encalço. Re-visitei as três estátuas, atentando agora para o fato de uma delas segurar um belo rubi, e avancei. O corredor da sala dos S.T.A.R.S., com apenas o corpo do morto-vivo aniquilado antes no chão, mas a porta rumo à biblioteca acabando de ser fechada...

Era mesmo Brendon. Continuei perseguindo-o, atravessando a ante-sala da biblioteca e finalmente adentrando-a. Tive tempo de ver o vira-casaca correndo pela passarela superior na direção do terceiro andar do hall. Ele me percebeu e, grunhindo de raiva, ergueu a arma e começou a disparar. Rolei pelo chão, saindo rapidamente de seu campo de visão. Foram três tiros: por sorte nenhum me atingira.

**Brendon** -- Você não desiste!

**Adams** -- Vejo que você também não!

Ele efetuou mais um disparo – esse apenas como clara forma de intimidação – e saiu pela porta. Passaram-se alguns instantes e também subi pela escada, cruzando a passarela quase saltando ao invés de correr, na esperança de poder alcançar o patife. Passei pelo último nível do hall, olhando para o primeiro na possibilidade de Phillips lá se encontrar; nada.

Voltei à sala do relógio. Brendon estava na parte de cima. Perguntei-me por onde ele fugiria, já que aparentemente aquele lugar não tinha saída. Eu me enganara. Depois de percorrer a última escada, tive tempo de observar o traidor pular para dentro de um duto de ventilação vertical antes oculto numa das paredes. É, aquela delegacia era mesmo repleta de segredos e surpresas. Não tive outra opção: como o caminho parecia ser seguro para o fugitivo tê-lo utilizado, também desci pelo buraco...

Deslizei pela estrutura brevemente, minha queda sendo atenuada pelo próprios contornos que possuía. Caí de pé sobre uma superfície de concreto e, segundo meu cálculo de altura, voltara para o subsolo do prédio. Brendon fora inteligente em utilizar aquele atalho, já que pretendia justamente se evadir pelos esgotos. Agora eu só precisava encontrar seu rastro novamente, pois mais uma vez ele conseguia tomar distância...

Examinando num piscar de olhos o corredor em que eu chegara, constatei que havia três portas, uma delas levando para o que parecia ser um bloco de celas. Um desses trajetos devia possuir uma saída para a rede de esgotos, porém eu não conhecia as plantas dali para deduzir qual. Logo, entretanto, algo me auxiliou...

Uma série de tiros, próximos. Depois algumas exclamações de terror, sinais de puro desespero. E pude identificar facilmente a voz do traidor:

**Brendon** -- Não, afaste-se! Vá embora, vá... ARGH! Afaste-se!

Tudo isso vinha da entrada no meio do corredor. Verifiquei a munição de minha pistola, com certeza eu precisaria usá-la... A questão era: seria suficiente?

Entrei.

Tratava-se do canil da delegacia. Ouvi fortes batidas contra metal: eram alguns cães dobermann mutantes, caindo aos pedaços como o que eu vira anteriormente, tentando soltar-se das jaulas em que estavam presos. E não seria bom ficar ali esperando eles conseguirem. Logo vi um bueiro aberto no chão, aproximando-me de sua escura abertura circular. Realmente não era possível ver praticamente nada lá embaixo, mas consegui perceber que ali havia água corrente e um odor bastante incômodo. Se havia um caminho para os esgotos, com certeza era por ali.

Desci.

Molhei meus pés e a parte inferior de minhas calças, caminhando por aquele líquido repleto de detritos. O mal-cheiro aumentava mais e mais, a luminosidade diminuía. A passagem possuía uma curva num determinado ponto, contornei-a...

Deparei-me com um facho de luz no chão, em meio à água turva... Era uma lanterna caída. Apanhei-a rapidamente, quando ouvi e senti movimentação logo à minha frente. Mirei a luz nessa direção, já temendo o pior. Primeiramente vi o cadáver de Brendon, sem um dos braços e numa posição retorcida como se fosse um boneco de pano. O famigerado disquete escapara de seu bolso e agora jazia ao seu lado, imerso naquela mistura fétida à qual se somava agora seu sangue. Ergui mais o foco, passando pela cara de pavor do falecido, agora fixada para sempre daquela maneira... E finalmente iluminei _aquilo_.

Sim, aquilo. É difícil descrever. Aparentemente um homem, loiro, vestindo jaleco todo rasgado e calça jeans... Todo o lado esquerdo de seu corpo, porém, transformara-se numa monstruosidade. Tinha início em seu peito sem pele um grande membro inumano do qual saía um enorme e bizarro olho vermelho, terminando em fortes e afiadas garras que ainda seguravam o braço decepado de Brendon.

Foi apenas quando aquela coisa soltou um berro altíssimo que concluí ser ela a fonte do som grotesco que eu ouvira quando estivera na sala do relógio pela primeira vez, junto com Phillips.

Apontei minha arma. Sim, eu teria de sobreviver a _aquilo_.

_**Continua...**_


	10. File 08

_**File #08**_

A criatura atacou primeiro, num golpe com seu membro grande e rubro. Se houvesse me atingido, as garras sem dúvida teriam me cortado ao meio. Porém saltei a tempo para trás.

O monstro urrou, parecendo irritado. E eu cada vez mais me sentia enfrentando o estoque ambulante de um açougue.

Disparei com a pistola, as balas se dirigindo até aquela carne rígida e grotesca que parecia irrompível. Alguns projéteis conseguiram penetrar nela, espirrando gotas de sangue, mas não pareceram capazes de detê-lo. Nem em um milhão de anos.

Não havia como eu derrubar aquela coisa. Teria de apanhar o disquete de Brendon – eu torcia para que seu conteúdo ainda pudesse ser acessado depois do mergulho naquele esgoto – e sair rapidamente dali.

Apontei a lanterna para baixo, temendo que a falta momentânea de visibilidade impedisse que eu desviasse das investidas da aberração. Por um momento, achei-me capaz de identificar a própria respiração dela, pesada, agitada, totalmente disforme. E eu movia o rastro de luz pelo líquido pegajoso, em busca do objeto que poderia custar-me a vida...

Agachado, subitamente senti uma forte pancada no ombro esquerdo. A bizarrice me acertara com seu braço avantajado, por sorte não perfurando meus músculos. A dor, mesmo assim, foi intensa. Dei mais dois ou três tiros para manter o inimigo afastado, e ele soltou novo urro. Foi quando notei o disquete novamente em meio à mistura esverdeada. Apanhei-o de imediato, agitando-o para livrá-lo um pouco da gosma que o envolvia, e então o guardei em minha jaqueta.

A criatura voltou a atacar, mas eu já recuava pela estreita passagem o mais rápido que conseguia. Esse era um dos pontos fracos de meu adversário: era muito lento, o peso de seu corpo impedindo que se movesse com agilidade. Ele soltou um último urro, que parecia de frustração, enquanto eu subia pela escada de mão de volta ao canil. Consegui escapar vivo dessa...

Mas eu jamais esqueceria tal encontro. E demoraria muito para descobrir a verdade sobre aquele monstro: quem fora, como se transformara naquilo, quando encontrara um fim para seu terrível estado...

O ombro me incomodava, a pele estava roxa, mas isso não me impediu de continuar. Fechei firmemente a tampa do bueiro, para evitar que meu oponente me seguisse. Os dobermanns, por sorte, ainda não haviam conseguido sair de suas jaulas, apesar de continuarem tentando. Cruzei a porta, retornei ao corredor. E uma figura de azul voltou-se imediatamente na minha direção, pistola erguida a poucos centímetros de minha testa. Temi ser mais algum traidor, mas era apenas Phillips. O garoto estava assustado.

**Adams** --- Calma, rapaz, sou eu!

**Phillips** --- Desculpe por isso... Pensei que pudesse ser um zumbi, ou o Brendon!

**Adams** --- Brendon está morto.

**Phillips** --- Eu logo suspeitei, foi por isso que desci até aqui. Deu para ouvir o berro dele lá do primeiro andar! Você conseguiu pegar o disquete?

**Adams** --- Está comigo. Vamos subir?

**Phillips** --- Sim, vamos lá!

E iniciamos o trajeto até o heliporto no segundo andar. No caminho, pelas salas e corredores, vimos novos mortos-vivos surgirem pelas portas, janelas. O sítio da delegacia era consolidado pelos moradores infectados de Raccoon City. O único local que parecia ainda resistir ao ataque deles sucumbia. E com isso, a esperança também se desvanecia...

Poucos sobreviveriam.

Chegamos ao terraço, a morte ainda predominando ao ar livre. Um odor pútrido era emanado das ruas e becos. Os gemidos dos zumbis compunham uma sinfonia infernal e incessante. Próximos, distantes. A cidade inteira fora convertida pela praga da Umbrella num cemitério mortal.

Os minutos até a chegada do helicóptero da FEMA pareciam intermináveis. A angústia era gigantesca. Tínhamos medo de que o resgate nunca viesse, de que fôssemos abandonados ali, à mercê de todos aqueles monstros canibais. A noite era fria, aterrorizante. Andávamos em círculo pelo heliporto, olhando a todo instante para o céu, aguardando o barulho de hélices, a aparição da aeronave...

E ela surgiu, seu holofote nos iluminando. Conseguimos. Sairíamos daquele inferno na Terra. Logo que embarcamos, caímos quase mortos nos assentos, deixando que todo o peso daquele pesadelo nos deixasse. Foi uma das melhores sensações de minha vida, um alívio incomparável... O instinto de sobrevivência colhendo seus frutos.

Conforme sobrevoávamos aquele caos urbano, eu olhava para baixo... Via as ruas de Raccoon obstruídas de tantos zumbis, vagando como sonâmbulos que jamais encontrariam repouso. Avistei incontáveis incêndios se propagando por prédios e quadras, veículos totalmente destruídos, asfalto e concreto banhados em sangue humano...

E, numa viela próxima à delegacia, vi algo que podia representar salvação, uma esperança ínfima para uma cidade condenada... Uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos, "top" azul, mini-saia preta com uma blusa branca amarrada ao redor e botas marrons, armada com um par de pistolas, conduzia alguns sobreviventes para um lugar seguro. Sua determinação parecia incrível, assim como sua coragem.

Com isso, tive certeza de que, enquanto houvesse pessoas como aquela moça em Raccoon, existia chance de mais cidadãos escaparem vivos, assim como eu e Phillips...

Em seguida fechei os olhos e dormi. Dormi o melhor sono desde o dia em que nasci.

Eu havia sobrevivido a Raccoon City.

_**Continua...**_


	11. Special File 03

_**Special File #03**_

Está chegando ao fim.

Já faz alguns meses desde que Raccoon City, a pacata cidade do meio-oeste norte-americano, foi varrida do mapa por um míssil nuclear. E como eu previa, a Umbrella não conseguiu se manter desvinculada por muito tempo do incidente. Todas as suspeitas recaíram sobre ela, porém algo mais contribuiu para que o governo dos EUA colocasse a corporação sob investigação... Os testemunhos e provas dos sobreviventes do desastre.

As senhoritas Yoko Suzuki e Alyssa Ashcroft até o momento são as que mais estão contribuindo quanto a evidências relativas à epidemia no setor urbano de Raccoon. Além disso, os relatos dos S.T.A.R.S. que sobreviveram à Mansão Spencer, antes ridicularizados, agora começam a ser analisados com outros olhos. Mas é claro que não posso me esquecer do agente do FBI que foi pego de surpresa pelos acontecimentos na cidade...

O senhor Ernest Adams, por meio do disquete que obteve de um agente da Umbrella infiltrado no R.P.D., apresentou ao governo as provas mais decisivas ligando a empresa farmacêutica aos eventos em Raccoon. Relatórios de pesquisa, vídeos de segurança, análises de testes com os vírus... Se não fosse pelo ímpeto de Adams em trazer essas informações à tona, o processo contra a Umbrella não estaria tão adiantado como está.

E não seria exagero dizer, acredito eu, que com isso o agente Adams acabou se tornando um dos principais responsáveis pela iminente queda da Umbrella...

Quanto a mim, continuarei minha luta. Minha cruzada pessoal está cada vez mais caminhando para se tornar pública, e meu número de aliados dobra a cada nova atrocidade cometida por essa corporação que jurei destruir. Porém, com o tempo, o fim dela virá. E mesmo que surjam outras, mesmo que apareçam indivíduos ou grupos desejosos de darem continuidade a tal legado sombrio, haverá pessoas dispostas a impedi-los. Pessoas como os sobreviventes de Raccoon City, pessoas como os S.T.A.R.S., pessoas como Ernest Adams, o agente do FBI que estava no local errado, na hora errada.

_- Trent._

_**FIM DO ARQUIVO**_

_Documentos encontrados e compilados por Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes, "Goldfield"._


End file.
